questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Mixed Character
A Mixed Character'''QFG2 Hintbook pg 4 (aka '''hybrid) character is a character that starts out as one of the three basic characters but also shares abilities from the other class types. I.E. a magic user who has sneaking and lock picking skills is a hybrid character. Paladins are hybrids by the very nature that they maintain abilities they developed in earlier class before becoming paladins. In addition a hybrid fighter or paladin is hampered from casting certain spells due to their shield in the early games. Background In general any character has access to thief related puzzles as long as they have the thief abilities handy (with exception of QFG3). They might find that they have alternative ways to solve the thief puzzles by using their native class skills (levitate can be used instead of a rope or climb ability). One caveat is that to become a paladin one must avoid thief related puzzles (i.e. robbing). Thus it it not normally possible to become a paladin if thief puzzles have been solved before the ceremony, even if honor is very high. Once one becomes a paladin though it is possible to do thief puzzles though it causes a loss of honor (which can be regained by doing certain tasks). If actions are committed that disqualify someone from becoming a paladin, it is still possible to import a character as a paladin using the character change options. It should be noted that while every class is given the opportunity to become paladins in QFG II, only the fighter has the ability to become a paladin in QFG III. Due to the nature of QFGII paladin ceremony occurring at the end of the game it is not possible to become a paladin and solve thief puzzles in the same game. However it "may" be possible for a hybrid fighter to commit robbery in a few locations in QFGIII after going through the paladin ceremony near the end of the game. Normally, it is only possible to get all the character-assigned skills in the first game by starting as a thief, which has the widest range of skills (lacking only parry and magic use), or by cheating (using skill-allocation point bug or the debug mode). Neither fighter nor magic users have enough skill points to spread around until the 2nd game (via the wishes from the genie of the ring). In addition, having the sword and shield in disrupts the use of magic during close combat. Although fighters cannot get all the assigned skills during the first game they have the access to the widest range of puzzles/solutions, side quests, and events during the first two games (having access to the Eternal Order of Fighters by the second game). However, it is possible for every class to start with every skill in the first game by cheating. Either by using Razzle Dazzle Root Beer in QFG1EGA, or by using the undocumented feature/cheat/bug in QFG1VGA which allows points to be allotted by 1 at a time. This can be abused to let the player allot a single point to each skill rather than 5 (I.E. "skill-allocation point bug"). By adding an ability (which takes away 15 points) and then using PageUp to increase the number by one point to 6, and then decreasing clicking on the number with left mouse button to lower it by 5 (leaving only 1 point and regaining 5 points back into the points pool). This gives the ability to allot 1 point per each new skill, and still have points left over to the skills. The fighter for example will have six points left to allot to other skills. A few issues... the commands needed to do this trick, tends to bug out ScummVM putting the game into console mode. Secondly, its possible to cause skills to go into the 'negative' (which can eat into the points pool, making points disappear completely, as long as there is at least 1 point, the glitch can be reversed by using PageDown). Using this trick effectively creates effectively 70 phantom points available total (in the case of the Fighter and Magic User), and 60 phantom points total for the Thief. In this case phantom points referring to the combined number of used points (15 each for used skills x4, 1 point assigned to each new skill x4, and left over 6 points returned to the pool in case of fighter/magic user, and in case of thief, 15 x 2, 1 x 2, and 28 left over) The glitch can also be used to add 1 point to a base starting skill, and then remove 5 points effectively making the points available grow. However there are downsides to playing a hybrid character.... by QfG3 and 4 many quests or choices are blocked off and dependent on the starting class. For example it's not possible to get all the spells in QFG4 since it is impossible to encounter the Fairy Queen event unless the player is a Wizard/Magic User. In QFG5 it's possible to access most content again but certain awards or choices are blocked off if you have certain skills. For example if you are a thief or a mage you cannot marry certain characters. Simply having the thief skills will block you from those characters. The reward for helping famous adventurer will default to the thief's version the gift rather than the thermonuclear blast spell or the fighter/paladin gift. The thief's gift and the thermonuclear blast are unique items in the game, while the fighter/warrior gift can be found elsewhere. Class-specific abilities and puzzles Hybrid characters have access to most puzzles of every class in the game with a few exceptions. For example only magic users have access to puzzles required to make magic staff spell, and will be missed by hybrid characters with magic ability (I.E. only a true magic user can meet the fairies in QFG4). Magic users in general have access to certain spells that other characters cannot access even with the magic abilities. Sword and shield are not tied to the point system but are class specific (with the exception of QFGV). Thieves and magic users are also barred from access to the fighter specific puzzles such as the battle with the Weapon Master (if they do not have the Parry ability). Paladin puzzles are open only to paladins (with exception to any 'paladin points' puzzles required to become a paladin in QFG2 or 3). Notable Hybrids *Brutus (Fighter with Magic hybrid in the HQ/QFGEGA manual) *Gonad the Barbarian (Fighter with Climbing hybrid in the QFG2 manual) *Dingleberry (Thief with Magic hybrid in QFG4 manual) Notes *In QFG1-4 the only way to get sword & shield is to play as a fighter (or paladin). Using shield will hamper spell casting in close battle (until QFG4 and 5). Better armor though can be acquired by any class in QFG1- it's just sold for anyone with enough money (better have enough strength though or it'll outweigh your limit). *The shield can be dropped in QFG1EGA and QFG2 for purpose of casting spells in those games (the shield cannot be dropped in the QFG1 remake). The shield must be picked up before the end of QFG2 to avoid a glitch if entering from the balcony (magic user/wizard). *In QFG2, The Eternal Order of Fighters event is open only to the Fighter class. *In QFG2, any thievery (except for the Weapon Shop and Ferrari's Blackbird quest) will prevent the Paladin ceremony from taking place at the end (but all classes are open to the ceremony). *In QFG3, robbing the Simbani and Leopardman huts is limited to the Thief class. *In QFG3, creating a magical staff and completing a wizard duels with the Leopardman shaman and Demon Wizard are limited to the Magic User. *In QFG3, the Simbani initiation ceremony is limited to the Fighter or Paladin. *In QFG3, the paladin ceremony is limited only to the Fighter class. *In QFG3, the gift received from Keapon is dependent on which class is being played (magic users will receive juggling lights & thief will receive a magic hook). *If players don't put 'climbing' onto their fighter in QFG1 (points pool), or QFG2 (from the genie), fighters can get the ability in QFG4. Magic Users unfortunately cannot get the ability in QFG4. *Climbing is almost pointless to fighters and magic users in QFG2 and QFG3, which require magic rope or grapnel hook for most climbing. There are very few opportunities to practice climbing in QFG2, and almost none in QFG3. *In QFG4, only mage class can meet the fairy queen, and collect the summon staff spell. *In QFG4, only paladin class can meet Piotyr or help Rusulka. *In QFG4, the characters class determines what they will receive from the Master Wraith (a paladin will get Piotyr's Sword, while a fighter will get an axe). *In QFG5, any class with thief abilities (lock picking in particular) will receive the Stealth Charm, they will be locked out of the Thermonuclear Blast (mage spell) or the Magic Helm (Paladin or Fighter item). *In QFG5, with the thief skills (lock picking in particular) you will be required to steal the Blackbird and trade it for Ann's deed instead of the peace statue. You can get the Blackbird back by having Wolfie make an imitation, and then swapping them in Ferrari's house. *In QFG5, Katrina will not marry a paladin or thief (nor will she marry a fighter or wizard with thief abilities as she will react to them as being a thief). *Due to a bug, a hybrid imported into QFG5 may lose some of its hybrid abilities, in particular spells (especially if switching to another class). *In QFG5, NPC characters may refer to events of the past that the player may not have actually experienced in their games as a hybrid (a thief entering the Harem in QFG2, or a wizard making a magic staff in QFG3 & wielding Erana's staff in QFG4). References Category:Classes Category:Hybrids